


Saiyan Omega

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Stockholm Syndrome, mentioned character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Trunks defeats the androids, there is finally peace on the planet earth. Days later, during a raid of the androids' lair, they realize that the androids didn't kill everyone that tried to resist them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saiyan Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Trunks/Krillin with some past 17/Krillin/18, cause I love Krillin and he doesn’t get nearly as much slash love as he should in this fandom.
> 
> This is an AU of sorts, some things stay true to cannon and others don’t. Just play along for now.
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z or any of its characters

Krillin wiped away the steam on the mirror, taking a deep breath as he stared back at the watery reflection before he raked a hand through his hair combing out the wet strands before patting them back down over his flushed skin.

He let it grow out after he left the lair.

Things happened so drastically so quickly that the Z-fighter thought a little change to his appearance was necessary just to make it all feel a little more real.

Krillin took a deep breath.

He spent years with the androids, locked up in their hide out not really because he couldn’t leave but because they promised him, they swore they wouldn’t actively go out and hunt any of the others as long as he stayed put. They were lying of course, Krillin knew they were lying, but he thought he could at least distract them enough to buy the others a little time. With Goku gone they needed all the help they could get.

But then Vegeta died, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu and then finally Gohan a few years later.

They’d tell him every time they killed someone, well 18 told him, 17 wouldn’t say anything because he knew it would upset him. Krillin would throw a fit and become impossible and he was already having trouble not giving up and just killing the bald man.

So 18 would tell him, 18 liked Krillin and cared about him a lot so she thought he deserved to at least know, although she always insisted that they didn’t go out looking for them. She always said that they tried to be heroic and so the androids killed them. But of course Krillin knew it was probably a lie.

18 would tell him, Krillin would lose it and they’d end up fighting. They took him down fairly quickly, Krillin would struggle and scream and shout until he eventually just broke down in tears. 18 would hold him close until he calmed down, then 17 would come in they’d argue a little more, he’d cry the android would calm him down and tell him that everything would be O.K. they wouldn’t kill anyone else that they weren’t going to hurt anyone else as long as Krillin stays right where he is and stays with them then everything will be O.K.

_“You make us feel…human.”_

They convinced him that they needed him and that he needed them so he has to stay, it’s all for the best.

They told Krillin that he was special, that the files they got from Dr. Gero told them all about his _unique biology_. That’s why they took him away, because they’re the only ones who’ll ever really understand it and after a few years Krillin believed them.

He started to depend on them, to need them so forgiving them every time just got easier.

Because they needed each other, cause they’re the only ones that really understood.

But now they’re gone.

Krillin let his hand drift down over his chest down his sides. He hasn’t aged much since the androids attacked all those years ago. He still had scars, lots of scars from training and all the other villains that they had to fight in the past none from 17 and 18 since they never hurt him too badly…well not enough to leave scars anyway. He knows he should look a lot different by now, he should have wrinkles, sagging skin and his body should be a lot weaker than it used to be, but he just wasn’t.

_“You’re special.”_

Krillin took in a deep shuddering breath since he could almost feel 17’s breaths against his ear as he said those words. Lips against his skin just below his ear as he closed his eyes and he let a hand travel lower his skin started to flush with heat.

He hasn’t touched himself in years, it just never felt right. 17 and 18 insisted that he didn’t, that they would be the only ones he’d ever need. Even after he found out that they were dead, it took a while for him to feel comfortable enough for even just a touch.

But that’s before-

A soft knock on the door made the Z-fighter jump in surprise before he took a deep breath when a voice spoke.

“Hey Krillin, are you in there?”

“Uh… yeah-yeah I was just taking a shower.”

“Oh, do you mind if I come in?”

Krillin hesitated for a moment, briefly biting his bottom lip before he spoke, “S-Sure, come in.”

Krillin watched as the handle of the door moved and the door opened.

His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and blood started rushing in his ears, Krillin took deep breaths.

He was nervous and anxious and a little scared, but he shouldn’t be. It’s just Trunks after all. Bulma’s son, Trunks brought him back after 17 and 18…

They gave him a home to come back to, plus Trunks is a nice guy, a really sweet guy. He’s nothing like Vegeta or even too much like Bulma really. He’s harmless.

So why is his heart beating so fast?

The z-fighter turned back quickly so he was facing the mirror and wiped off the glass with his hand when he realized that it was covered in steam again, just in time to see Trunks’ blue eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

“Hey, how ya doing?”

Krillin almost didn’t hear the question over the sound of the door clicking shut and he took a deep shuddering breath before he spoke. “I’m O.K and you?”

“I’m fine, busy.” The teen said with a shrug and Krillin nodded as he busied himself with cleaning up the sink, “You’re working on rebuilding Capsule Corp right?”

“Yeah, construction on the new building should be done soon.” Trunks said with a smile and Krillin returned it. “Bet Bulma’s happy about that.”

“Yeah she is… Mom says you’ve started training again.”

“Yeah,” Krillin gave a wry smile at that, “I figured I might as well do something to pass the time right?”

“Right,” Trunks smiled back as he leaned against the door, crossing one ankle over the other. “She’s thinking about building you a gravity chamber like she did for my dad. Apparently you used to train in a different gravity back in the day.”

“Well not really. I never really made it to king Kai’s planet for that kind of training after-…”

“After you died?”

Krillin gave a sigh, “Yeah, after I died. Dragon balls sure came in handy back then. Anyway, I wasn’t there for long so I’m not sure if I’m up for that kind of training just yet, it’s a little intense. Your father used to train like that all the time though; actually I’m pretty sure he broke a couple of your mom’s simulators doing it. That man didn’t know the meaning of the word restraint.” The Z-fighter gave a soft snort at that and Trunks smiled.

“I noticed, the time I travelled back to see them. He sure is stubborn isn’t he?”

“You have no idea. I bet Bulma has tons more stories that she could tell you about him.”

Trunks kept his eyes on the shorter man and Krillin had to fight back hard against the urge to turn back or look up at the mirror and catch that gaze when the half saiyan suddenly spoke.

“Mom also says that you haven’t been eating much lately, you haven’t been sleeping well either. I … are you O.K?”

Krillin swallowed hard, “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just, I know it’s been a while and-“ Trunks took a step forward and Krillin’s eyes snapped up to stare at the younger man in the mirror on reflex, only just noticing that Trunks wasn’t wearing his capsule Corp jacket just a wife beater with a pair of sweats. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, it is just Trunks after all, but somehow it was.

“I don’t mind… helping you out again.”

Krillin stopped, shutting off the tap and let his hands rest on the edge of the sink to take a deep shuddering breath. “No, no it’s fine. I don’t need it, I’m… I’ve been doing a lot better these days so; you don’t have to _help_ me anymore.”

Another step and then another, Krillin was starting to have trouble breathing and his hands clenched a little tighter with every step that Trunks made until the saiyan half-ling was standing just a few inches away. The room felt warmer somehow.

Krillin tried to even out his breathing, to take in deeper breaths but that only seemed to make things worse since he could smell Trunks. And not just the crisp clean smell that always followed Trunks around wherever he went, but the deep heady musk of lust and desire, which made things all the more uncomfortable since he knew that whatever the teen was feeling right at that moment was his doing and actually had very little to do with what Trunks actually wanted. In a way, Krillin almost felt like he was taking advantage of Trunks that way, because he’s special, because Trunks doesn’t understand, not the way _they_ did.

The first time it happened, Krillin was a mess. It was the same night that he was found in the androids lair, they brought him back to live with Bulma and Trunks. The blue haired woman got him fed and clothed while Trunks kept watch over him just in case he decided to do something stupid.

Again, Krillin was a mess, he just couldn’t believe that they were actually gone and that he’d never get to see them again. At the time Krillin believed that he needed them, that he wouldn’t be able to survive without them so when their deaths finally started setting in, the bald man had a panic attack. Trunks tried to get him calm, but nothing seemed to work, not until-

Well, Krillin wasn’t sure what happened next. He could just suddenly smell Trunks, feel his presence in a way that he knew wasn’t normal even for someone with the ability to sense power levels and at the same time it felt incredibly soothing, warm and comforting to such a degree that he ended up breaking down in the teen’s arms before… things happened.

The first time Krillin thought it was a fluke, but then it happened again a few weeks later. He had an episode after he woke up and found the entire compound empty and ended up huddled up in a corner in the basement beneath Bulma’s lab. Trunks didn’t find him till after midnight, but once he did the calming effect he’d used on Krillin the last time almost seemed to kick in on reflex.

It happened again and then a few weeks after that and then a few days after that, and then again and again. Eventually Krillin didn’t have to be in distress for it to happen. It seemed as though Trunks wasn’t even fully aware of what was happening until it actually happened.

It’s been a while since the last time. Mostly because Krillin has at least been trying to pull himself together as of late.

He started training again, went flying every now and then and even helped some of the neighboring towns in their reconstruction of their buildings and houses. He was trying to move on and pick up the pieces of what was left of his life but it was hard.

He couldn’t stop thinking about them and everything they told him, the things they taught him about himself. That unbearable itch that they’d embedded into his skin. Trunks helped ease that itch for a while but it’s gotten stronger now that he’s been avoiding the saiyan teen. He didn’t want to be dependent on Trunks the way he was on the androids. He didn’t want to need Trunks that way, it wasn’t right.

But with every day that passed, that itch was getting harder to resist.

“Are you sure about that Krillin?” Trunks asked as he set a hand down on either side next to the shorter man’s and leaned down a bit closer to his ear, Krillin shivered, “I know you feel better after wards, you sleep better and your appetite improves. I can help you just like I did the last time.”

Krillin tensed when he felt Trunks move closer, pressing against his back. “Where’s Bulma?”

“Out, I think she has a date. She won’t be back till tomorrow morning.” Trunks leaned down to start kissing a trail down Krillin’s neck and the shorter man’s body went lax as he let out a shuddering sigh, “No one’s here but you and me… you can be as loud as you want. You don’t have to hold back.”

“Trunks.” Krillin moaned as his back arched and Trunks’ hands slid away from the sink onto his skin, moving down his toned chest and stomach to loosen the towel on Krillin’s waist and let it fall to the floor.

That feeling was back again.

That warm soothing calm, only this time it was heavier, darker, almost possessive as it pressed down on the Z-fighter and made his entire body feel weak, demanding submission and control. It didn’t feel like Trunks.

Trunks is a sweet, friendly guy. If he had to say anything he’d almost say that it felt like Vegeta. His memories on the saiyan prince were fuzzy thanks to all his time spent locked away but what he does remember was what it felt like to be around Vegeta. That demanding presence he always felt around him, that air that always seemed to send a shiver down his spine whenever Vegeta got close.

Admittedly he used to feel that way around Goku sometimes too but it was never this harsh and the feeling he felt around his best friend was always one of safety and warmth, even on those days when Goku got upset or it seemed like he was losing control he never felt like Goku would ever hurt him. And now with Trunks it felt the same.

 It’s not like he thinks that Trunks is going to hurt him, it just felt like Trunks wanted something from him, something only he could give and his body was more than willing to oblige him.

_“You’re special.”_

Krillin shuddered as he remembered 17’s words, he still isn’t too clear on what he meant by that. All he knows is that, that was the reason for the feelings that he was feeling at that moment.

The shorter man gave a sharp gasp when he suddenly felt, Trunks pressing into him and he had to fight hard against the urge to tense, instead trying to keep his breathing steady as the other slowly mounted him and the z-fighter’s jaw fell open in a silent scream as his mind went blank. No thoughts went through his mind other than the fact that he was full and how goddamn good that fullness felt.

He was so far gone he didn’t hear Trunks speak, only faintly felt the teen’s breath’s against his skin as he leaned his  full weight on the older man, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him back against his chest.

Trunks licked a long stripe up the side of his neck, sharp k-9’s scraping against his skin as they chased the appendage over his throat and Krillin shut his eyes with a loud moan, completely missing the look on the teen’s face in the reflection of the mirror. Trunks stared back at his mirror image as he started making long steady thrusts into the other man’s body, causing Krillin to gasp and moan with each movement. The heat in the room started to rise causing the mirror to slowly fog over all over again, but Trunks still kept his eyes on the glass. Eyes of crimson red stared back in the reflection and he watched himself slowly fuck into Krillin’s willing body over and over again.

“Mine.”

They’ve done this over fifteen times in the past two months and every time Trunks would hate himself a little more afterwards. What he’s doing is wrong, he shouldn’t be taking advantage of Krillin when he’s like this, it’s not like the older man could really help himself after all. He couldn’t control his body’s reactions Trunks, Krillin tried but in the end he always gave in and in turn Trunks would convince himself that he wasn’t doing anything wrong, that he was just helping the Z-fighter the only way he could, even though he knew that was a load of bullshit.

The first time had been an accident, Krillin was having a panic attack and Trunks moved without even fully thinking about it.

Besides his mother, Krillin was the only link he still had to that other time; a time when Goku, Gohan and his father were still alive. The only link he had to a world where the androids weren’t the bloodthirsty monsters he knew from his time and where the earth was safe. Krillin was the only link to a world he wished he could be part of but couldn’t. He could tell that something was wrong with Krillin after he brought him home, his mother said that he wasn’t the same way he was when she still knew him.

Stockholm syndrome is what she called it.

Krillin had been alone with the androids for so long that he lost touch with reason and somehow managed to fall in love with his captors.

Surprisingly enough the idea wasn’t that difficult for Trunks to process since he’d actually seen Krillin fall in love with android 18 back on the other earth, so the idea of him falling for her in his time didn’t seem all that strange. That being said, Trunks wasn’t particularly pleased at the idea either.

Still that night when Krillin first came home the bald man was a mess and Trunks tried all he could to try and calm him down but nothing worked until he actually made physical contact with the older man. He wrapped his arms around Krillin’s shoulders and as the shorter man’s body heat slowly sank into his skin and his panicked breaths fanned over his neck, causing his scent to somehow grow stronger at their contact, something inside of him just clicked. Pure raw instinct suddenly took over and Trunks moved without even fully realizing it, it was like time suddenly moved faster and the next thing he knew he was crushing Krillin’s body against the wall as he made hard frantic thrusts into him and the older man cried out into his shoulder, sobbing periodically in between gasps and moans. Krillin’s heat was slicked with some unknown substance, unknown since Trunks knew that he hadn’t taken the time to prepare Krillin beforehand. The urge, that instinct that shot through his body was too strong and insistent to delay what his body was screaming in agony for him to do.

Trunks had been horrified once the foggy haze had lifted from his mind and he stared at the man’s exhausted form as he took deep steady breaths in his sleep. He promised himself that it would never happen again. He took advantage of Krillin when he was so vulnerable and exposed, Trunks knew what happened that night was his fault even if he wasn’t exactly sure why, he just knew that as long as he kept his distance he wouldn’t do it again.

But it did happen again. He’d left the city for a few weeks to clear his head, helping out in other neighboring towns in an effort to stop himself from thinking about Krillin the way he has since that first time. Dark thoughts and fantasies were constantly swirling around in his mind, tempting him and taunting him every time he saw the z-fighter or even caught his scent. Telling him to taste and touch and take because it was his right to do so. These thoughts didn’t really make much sense but Trunks has never been one to tempt fate so he stayed away, truly scared of what he might do if he was left alone with Krillin for too long.

But then Bulma called in a frantic state since she’d left the house to get some supplies only to return and find that Krillin had disappeared.

Trunks went home immediately, terrified of the possibilities of what might have happened to the Z-fighter.

Krillin had been doing a little better over the past two weeks but they were still weary of the man’s state of mind since he often woke in the dead of night, screaming in terror or begging for the androids to return.

Luckily Trunks found him and when he did, all pretenses of avoiding the older man and not taking advantage of him flew right out the window. In his relief Trunks lost control all over again, instinct took over and he grabbed Krillin, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss causing the shorter man to melt underneath the assault.

The next time however was no accident, in any shape or form.

He’d gotten curious, wanted to try and understand this strange connection he shared with Krillin, briefly wondering if the Krillin in the other time was the same and if so; why hadn’t he reacted this strongly then.

Sure he got along with that Krillin and sort of bonded during their search for Dr. Gero’s lab and extermination of the fetal Cell, so he liked him well enough. But that Krillin didn’t make Trunks want him the way that this one did.

Trunks tried to focus on his feelings during the two first episodes, what he thought and felt and exactly how that click felt that somehow seemed to have such a huge effect on both of them.

The next time Krillin was in the kitchen, it was a good day. He hadn’t had a nightmare the night before, no panic attacks when he found himself alone that morning and his appetite seemed to have returned, Bulma was out and Krillin wanted to do something nice for her so he decided cooking dinner was a good enough place to start. Trunks walked in on him but stayed back to watch for a moment as the shorter man made his way from one end of the kitchen to the other before finally deciding to give it a try.

One deep breath, he tried to remember the way he felt those times before. Mimicking the same way he’d felt his skin almost start to warm and his eyes almost seemed to dilate when Krillin suddenly stopped and his entire form went rigid as he quickly grasped at the kitchen counter as his knees went weak.

Trunks stepped closer and Krillin’s breathing became harsh as he stalked the older man across the room and came to a stop right beside him. He tried to act as calm and casual as possible, giving Krillin a soft smile as he asked if everything was alright, only for Krillin’s hands to tighten on the counter causing the wood beneath his fingers to crumble under his strength. Trunks reached out to touch Krillin’s cheek and the older man came undone with a moan as he instinctively moved closer to the teen.

They ended up sprawled out over the floor with Krillin moaning loudly underneath him with full body flush burning underneath his skin.

If only he’d stopped right there and then, then maybe it wouldn’t be so hard trying to stop himself now. But he didn’t stop, he needed to do it again just one more time and then again and again and another time and another time.

He couldn’t stop himself.

Even today, after returning from his trip on Capsule Corp’s construction site, the first thought that came to mind when his mother announced that she would be going out for the night was finding Krillin and he did. Somehow he managed to convince himself that he just wanted to check on the older man, see how he was doing and all that but he ended up taking advantage of Krillin all over again.

Funny thing is, no matter how hard Trunks insisted that he didn’t want it, that he despised the idea of using Krillin the way he was, part of him knew that he didn’t want to stop. There was a voice in the back of his mind, insisting that he was doing nothing wrong, that Krillin was his to do with as he pleased so why shouldn’t he. It was a voice he wanted so desperately to ignore, but try as he might it never went away.

Trunks kept watching them in the mirror and couldn’t help but moan as the z-fighter gasped out his name and begged for more, the saiyan let his k-9’s glide back down to his shoulder. The urge to bite down and mark hit him in a surge and it was all Trunks could do to avoid giving in.

Not yet, just a little longer. Trunks knew that he would lose it if he gave in and he wanted to make this last for as long as possible. He’s become addicted to the sounds that Krillin made whenever they did this, the feeling of the older man’s bare skin on his own, the thick sweet scent of his arousal, the slick warmth that surrounded his cock as he fucked Krillin eager hole. He knew that the right thing would be for him to stop, to leave the z-fighter in peace and stop using him the way he was. But he couldn’t stop, he wouldn’t stop.

It feels too good to stop.

“Mine.”

Trunks growled, but Krillin was too far gone, too lost to hear that voice as he reached up to tangle his hand into those long lavender locks hanging over his shoulder to see himself binding himself to the last saiyan survivor on earth all over again.

BACK IN PRESENT TIME

Krillin squirmed uncomfortably at the eyes he could feel burning into the back of his head and chanced a glance back behind him only to shiver at the dark eyes that caught his gaze and shamelessly stared back, not even in the slightest bit phased at the fact that he’d been caught staring.

The bald man gulped as he scurried over to his wife’s side as they all waited in the large room to be led out into the arena to have their strength measured before the martial arts tournament. Vegeta didn’t stop staring as he folded his arms across his chest when a voice suddenly spoke beside him, but the saiyan prince didn’t even glance up at the other man.

“You know all that staring is making him uncomfortable.” Goku said as he looked down at the other with that halo still glowing brightly above his head, Vegeta had to fight back hard against the urge to roll his eyes. “If you’re not careful, he’ll figure out that something’s up.”

“Better he knows the truth than leaving him in the dark the way you have for all these years,” Vegeta said coolly and Goku sighed, “Vegeta let it go. Krillin deserves to be happy.”

“He deserves to know what he truly is. Tell me Kakarot, with your self-righteous virtue and loyalty and honesty, don’t you think it’s unfair that he remain unaware of his true origin. Shouldn’t he know how he ended up in that temple in the first place? The second ship that landed on earth a mere two days after yours arrived landed near the temple. He was sent to serve you, to assist in the continuation of the saiyan race. If he is to truly be happy with the android then he deserves to know the reasons why he constantly seeks you out. Why he calls to us and why she’ll always come second.”

“Oh please, like this has anything to do with Krillin’s happiness.” Goku answered angrily as his eyes narrowed down at the man beside him, “I’m not stupid Vegeta, the only reason you want him to know is so you can try and _continue the saiyan race_.”

“And what if I am?” Vegeta said finally looking up to lock eyes with the other, “Trunks will come of age in a few years and I want to make sure he has the opportunity to create a suitable heir. It’s his duty as an omega to serve his saiyan alphas.”

“No it’s not. Krillin is his own person; he should live his life whichever way he wants to.”

Vegeta gave a snort, “He’ll figure it out eventually Kakarot, either when he wakes up in his first heat or when his abilities finally come through. Someday he’ll realize that he isn’t aging, that he’s surpassing the other humans, I’m sure the Namekian has already seen the differences in strength, not nearly as powerful as he is but far better than the Triclops.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Goku said with a heavy sigh, “For now, Krillin is happy, he has no need to know and you’re not going to tell him.”

Vegeta arched a brow at that, “You don’t have the authority to stop me.”

“Yes I do, like you said, he might call to everyone and sleep with whoever he wants, but he’s still mine right. I decide what’s best for him. So…” Goku said giving a very saiyan like smirk as he walked away, “Vegeta, stay away from my bitch.”

The saiyan prince glared as Goku walked away to fling his arm around Krillin’s shoulders as he joined the crowd of family and friends. Vegeta caught how Krillin’s eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment and a light flush covered his cheeks before he took a deep breath and cleared his throat to listen as Goku spoke.

It’s only a matter of time. Vegeta thought idly as he turned back to see Bulma walking towards them with his son, blue eyes instantly brightened as Trunks caught sight of the others and the boy bolted forward, ignoring his mother’s protests as he went over to Goten and the two shared short exchange before both moved to playfully latch onto Krillin’s legs causing the short man to stumble and laugh.

_‘Just a matter of time.’_

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> A/N: Yeah
> 
> Please review


End file.
